


Fated Date

by MamiKali20



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20
Summary: Weiss gets asked an important question.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 17





	Fated Date

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing this back hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. RWBY also belongs to Monty Oum. No profit is made with this or any of my stories. For Entertainment only.

Title: Fated Date  
by AngelFlower23

Tags: General Audiences, RWBY, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose (RWBY), Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, F/F, No Archive Warnings Apply, Dont Copy Work Without Concent, Dont Post Work in Another Site

Summary:  
A nice date between Ruby and Weiss turns into so much more. Made for the birthday of a friend.

Notes:  
This story was made for a friend who has been reading my fics over on Wattpad and loves my writing it truly means a lot to me when people support me and I see many of you reading a lot of my stories and it brings me so much joy. Thank you all from the buttom of my heart.

Published at: 2019-07-23  
Revised at: 2019-07-23 08:00:00 -0400

Ruby was getting ready for her date with Weiss. Weiss had been so busy with SDC stuff and herself being a Huntress that they hardly had time to do stuff together lately it seemed.

Ruby put on the sapphire earrings Weiss had bought for her a few years ago as a birthday present and a ruby pendant that she had also gotten for Ruby. She wore a long red dress and black gloves.

She looked gorgeous now a grown adult woman. She put on red lipstick and a bit of blush. She then saw Weiss enter the room and saw she was dressed in a beautiful blue dress with a red shawl and ruby earrings with a ruby crown on the side of her braided ponytail. She wore high heels and looked elegant.

"My love?" Weiss said to her offering her hand.

Ruby smiled and took her hand giving it a kiss.

"My queen, ready to go on our date?"

"Yes Ruby I would say I'm ready" Weiss answered back.

They walked out of their home and got into the limo waiting for them. Weiss was surprised to see a limo and she turned to Ruby.

"Ruby why a limo? Can you pay for this?"

"Yes don't worry is just a special date we've been together for five years now." Ruby said smiling at her leaning in to kiss her.

Weiss smiled and kissed back, she could feel the electricity going down her spine as Ruby kissed her and touched the back of her neck.

They arrived at a Yacht. Ruby stepped out of the limo and offered Weiss her hand. Weiss gasped it was a Yacht and Ruby had rented it, this probably cost her a fortune. Ruby walked her up to it and there was a table set up for them with champagne ready in an ice bucket. Yang stepped out as did Blake and welcomed them.

Then Weiss smiled seeing them both, this was their Yacht that they recently acquired.

"Good evening we will be your hostess for tonight" Yang bowed to them.

Blake nodded , "And Yang is the cook, I'll just bring the food out." Weiss smiled and Ruby pulled out the chair so Weiss could sit. Weiss turned her head and kissed Ruby. Ruby smiled and sat down on her chair.

Yang served them their drink and smiled at them, she whispered something in Ruby's ear and then left them be.

"This is a wonderful date you planned Ruby" Weiss said as she sipped her champagne.

"Anything for you my snowflake." Ruby said holding her hand. The food was served by Blake and Yang who brought out lobster and escargot.

Weiss and Ruby licked their lips.

"I hope you like it" Ruby said.

"I know I will."

With that they began eating. Till in one of the escargots Weiss saw a ring. She pulled it out and there was a diamond ring with rubies all around it in a rose gold band.

Ruby got on one knee and took the ring looking at Weiss shocked eyes.

"Weiss I've known you for so many years now, we defeated Salem and now we live in peace. But without you being by my side I would never have found true happiness. Weiss Schnee would you give me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Weiss nodded then kissed Ruby. Ruby kissed back. Once separated Weiss said "Yes I'll be your wife" Ruby put on the ring on her finger and kissed her once more. They knew they would always be together, For this was a new start to their lives.


End file.
